freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Solscend
Welcome Hi, welcome to Freezing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the E-Pandora Project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- El kricket (Talk) 04:36, 23 April 2012 latest chapters? So are you reading the original Japanese RAW scans, or the original Japanese comic magazines? If not, which translation/scanlations are you reading? ForestMonthZero 13:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :On the mangafox forums, someone called OutOfTheBlue actually gets pics of the manga uploaded through phone and translates them. He then posts them to the forum. So I'm up to ch 96. :http://forums.mangafox.me/forums/2312-Freezing :Either find OutOfTheBlue's profile or just look through the spoiler/RAW manga thread. :—Preceding unsigned comment added by Solscend (talk • ) 23:38, April 23, 2012 ::Hmm. Suppose you could request translations for Freezing Giant Issue or Freezing Sexy Dynamite Bomber? Those are sidestories anthologies nobody seems to have translated yet (well, one chapter of Freezing Giant Issue is translated). ForestMonthZero 11:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'll ask Blue whether he can get those translated or not... :::Solscend 13:52, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Solscend :Oh, if you want to create chapter articles here, you can use Project:Article wizard, which will load a skeleton for an article type to the name you choose on the input line. There's a chapter skeleton there you can choose. Chapter articles for Freezing First Chronicle is First Chronicles chapter 001 etc, for the Freezing Manga, it is Chapter 001 etc, for Freezing Zero, it is Zero chapter 001 etc. Note the triple digit chapter numbering. Chapter articles look like the First Chronicles ch1 article. ForestMonthZero 11:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Great, thanks. :: One question: How do you do you make those links? If I were to type Aoi Kazuya, how would I make it light blue and have it take me to the Aoi Kazuya character page? :: Solscend 13:52, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Solscend :::Do you use the source editor or the graphical editor? (default editor is graphical) Do you use monobook skin or oasis skin? (Default skin is Oasis) -- if you didn't change your personal preferences, it should be graphical on Oasis. :::When you use the graphical editor, you can press the "chain" button, that will insert a link text, which you then edit. If you want to do it manually (and, it's easier to do it manually, it'll also teach you how to edit on Wikipedia, since Wikipedia only has the source editor mode) Use a double set of square brackets. That's MediaWiki code for an internal link. [[]] -- if the page exists, it is blue, if it doesn't, it is red. Just don't do a category like that, since it categorizes pages with a double square bracket. To link to a category without categorizing, use a colon before the category name, inside the double square bracket quotes. (all categories are blue, so you can't tell if they exist or not -- not very useful hack created by Wikia to change the default wiki behaviour). Wiki-etiquette says you also indent responses, so to indent, you use a colon (or multiple colons to increase indenting) on a new line. ForestMonthZero 07:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Leave a note. Please check the following: User blog:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Freezing Wiki's look 'n style. I... I am the King! 21:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC)